The Walking Youtube
by ChocolateKittyOfDeath
Summary: Many of us know famous YouTubers such as Pewdiepie, Tyler Oakley, IHasCupquake, Skydoesminecraft, etc. What would happen if they were put to the test? The Zombie Apocalypse is happening and its up to them to survive.
1. Looking for a Pug

**Pewdiepie**

"Felix! Have you seen Edgar anywhere today?" Marzia called from our bedroom. I pondered for a moment. I guess I haven't seen him at all. "No I haven't!" I called back. My beautiful girlfriend came into my office looking flustered and upset. I put down my headset. "Marzia, Its okay. Edgar will turn up. I promise" I smile at her. She still looked worried so I stood up and embraced her. Miya came through the door and barked wildly at us. "Miya, shut up" I yelled at her as Marzia still clung to my body. "You know what would make me feel better?" She asked shyly. "What?" I replied. "Some fruit brought to me by my handsome, loving boyfriend" Marzia said. I let go of her and went to our kitchen. Miya was still barking madly as if I was a stranger to her and I was invading her territory. I got the fruit out of the fridge and right as I was closing the door, Miya launched onto my leg, causing me to get my fingers caught in the door of the fridge. My girlfriend ran to the kitchen and pried Miya off of me as I released my fingers from the door. Miya was put into a kennel as we left for the doctors. Marzia drove me and I noticed an increase in people leaving. In fact, it was like the city was leaving. People ran through the streets screaming. Cars swerved not bothering to halt for anything. Marzia looked at me in horror. And then, we saw them. A whole horde of… People? No, people don't rip the throats out of other people. They don't have missing body parts or half of their body and still keep going. "Marzia! DRIVE!" I screamed as they started attacking the car. She slammed on the gas pedal, mowing down all of the monsters. We just kept driving until we found ourselves outside of town, on a back road. Multiple explosions sounded behind us but we didn't look back. We just kept driving.


	2. The Sacrifices

**SkyDoesMinecraft**

I woke up to the sun warming my bed. Alessa, my girlfriend, was still asleep. A lock of her brunette hair covered her face. So I did what any dude in a movie would do. I brushed it softly away. Last night was amazing. I had just finished filming for that night. I stood up and went to the kitchen for a late night snack. My girlfriend snuck up behind me and pulled me into an embrace. Her eyes shone with lust and excitement. Needless to say, it was awesome. I stopped thinking about it. As I entered the kitchen, I turned my phone's radio on. "-sters appear to be overtaking the United States as millions flee in an utter chaos. These monsters are described as 'zombies'. The Government is advising that all civilians stay within their homes until the 'zombies' are gone". I listened to this report as I made breakfast. I stopped suddenly, realizing this wasn't a story. It wasn't a joke. This is real shit that is happening. "Alessa!" I shouted. She rushed downstairs looking scared. "Pack your bags! Now!" I told her demanding. Her fear only grew as she rushed back upstairs. I followed her. Once we packed our things and also some food and water, we made our way to the car. "What about Brandon? About everyone?" Alessa squeaked. "We'll pick them up later. They're smart" I replied. There was no mistake of the fear in my voice. And then we saw them. Thousands of the undead attracted towards us. Cars whizzed by and a mob of people climbed over each other just to escape. I witnessed children being left behind. Our car was swarmed with people. Someone knocked me down and stole my keys. Next thing I know, the car is gone. I pinned Alessa to the house as people rushed by. "Mommy!" a scream cried out. A little girl, looking only 6 year old, became detached from her mothers hand. The mom desperately tried to beat against the crowd but couldn't make it very far. The little girl lay on the ground crying as people blindly went past her. The zombies were nearing very close now. "Adam NO!" Alessa screamed as I plunged into the crowd. My hand found the girls and I pulled her through. The mother rushed towards us and grabbed the child. "Thank you!" she cried as she ran away. We started running as well. Suddenly, Alessa was ripped from my grasp. I looked back to see her being murdered by these things. Her brown hair was quickly matted from her own blood. Her throat was ripped out and her entrails all over the road. My mind went numb as I kept running. "Alessa…" I whispered.


	3. Setting In

** Hi guys, first off- I want to apologize for taking a year or so to update this story. I feel really bad about it and plan on spending the summer writing for you guys. Please forgive me! **** Thank you!**

Marzia and I sat in our car, not knowing how far we've driven from Brighton. She looked worn and depressed from the recent events. It has only been three weeks since we had to flee our home and the realization we'll never be able to live a normal life again was hitting us. "Felix" she whispered. I looked at her gravely. "What are we going to do?" she meekly asked. Tears formed in her eyes. I had no answer for my girlfriend. I didn't know whether we could live or if we should just stop trying. "I'm hungry" she said. I got out of the car cautiously, looking out for any monsters as I circled to the trunk.

I opened the trunk quietly, still wary of monsters that could possibly be nearby. It's not like we had the chance to garner weapons. We've just been driving these entire three weeks, siphoning gas from abandoned vehicles, avoiding the monsters at all costs. I picked up three cans of peaches from a box in the trunk. We had scored these while scoping out a car. I crept back to the passenger side door.

"Thank you, Felix" Marzia said as you scooped the peaches out of the can. I kissed her on her cheek. "Anything for you" I replied. We sat there eating our peaches, reflecting on our lives and letting our sanity slip away slowly. The road we were stopped on was barren, trees lining the right side and a field on our left. I heard a crack of a dead tree limb on my right and whipped my head around. One monster, who was blindly stumbling towards us. Its eyes looked off and I don't think it could actually see. It continued on its path towards the road. I then saw another one follow behind it, and then another. A slow trail of monsters waved out of the forest. "Go, Marzia, go!" I sternly told her. And off we went once more.


	4. Sad Discoveries

**In tribute of Adam and Alesa's new baby boy, I have created this chapter. Yes, I regret killing Alesa off, but what can I do now? Hope you all like it and let this make up for her fictional death!**

**Week 6**

I creak open the door of an abandoned home. Looking around me first, I call "Hello?" into the building. There's a rummaging noise upstairs and it stops as my feet creak on the floorboards. _Should I go upstairs or rummage first? _I think and start upstairs, baseball bat at the ready. All of the doors are closed, except for one which has nails sticking through it. One of the undead sits slumped against the door. It's dead. I knock on the door. "Hello?" I call. I bang on the door to spook any potential undead but there's no immediate noise.

A baby starts to cry from inside the room. "Hello?" I call loudly. The baby only cries more. _Oh, Jesus _my conscious moans as I slam open the door. Two dead women sit on a bundle of blankets and the very much alive baby cries on their laps. A gun lay nearby. I pick up the child gently as he screams. He's just a newborn, maybe a month old. I try and quiet him but he must be hungry. In the room, there are boxes full of random storage junk. I pick up a large decorative basket and line it with a coarse wool blanket. I place the child in the basket and carry it down the hallway. _Am I really preparing to take this kid I just found? _I think. His room is just down the hall, smelling of fresh paint and baby supplies. It seems they had most of his things in here. Thinking on a whim, I transfer him to his bed. He still cries. Swiftly, I go downstairs, shut and lock the front door, make a bottle of milk, and run back upstairs.

Three hours later, it's dark outside. Baby Mason lays in his crib, which I carried to the living room. He sleeps soundly. The door was locked and barricaded as was the back door. Every window was covered and locked. The living room was lit with kerosene lamps. After having set up, I wandered the home. His name was Mason and his two mothers' names were Kerry and Shauna. Kerry was low-level doomsday prepped, so we had all kinds of food to last us for a while.

Shauna apparently loved books, as there was a small library upstairs with a sign stating it was her library. I decided to spend my time reading some of the novels after I ate a very nice dinner_. God, Adam, what are you doing? This is not your house_ I scolded myself. I chuckled under my breath. It was now for the time being. I snuck a look outside. There wasn't any undead. We were safe. I threw myself onto the very comfortable sectional. We're safe for now.


End file.
